Once Upon A Time
by TacosForCrazyPeople
Summary: Its kind of like the tv show Once Upon A Time, but with anime characters. All characters sent to our world and have lost all there memories of there own. i really suck at summaries, so this is all your going to get! READ! not being pushy or anything...TACOS ARE NUTRITIOUS!
1. Prologue: Oro-san?

Orochimaru had to admit he was jealous of his fellow science people, like Stein from from soul eater! he is always dissecting you know... EVERYTHING! and yet he's one of the good guys! well he had to admit that Stein mostly re-framed himself with only animals and dead things... But still why couldn't he get a happy ending like that! but nooo he just got some moody teenage boy, and in the end even he was sick of Orochimaru and he killed him! well he didn't kill him completely, but the attempt still hurts him.

so anyway long story short -not really- he was pissed and damn straight he was going to do something about this! but first he needed some help from some certain people. And thats why he's been standing outside of the abandoned tavern for so fucking long!

geez people! do they even realize how cold it is? he's been standing out here for an hour now!

_come on people i don't have all night... _he thought. Once again he pounded on the door.

no answer.

_a screw it its abandoned anyways. _and with that Orochimaru kicked down the door and let himself into the nice warm building.

Taking his coat and scarf off, he walked off to the rat invested bar side, with old cob webs with spider 'leftovers' hanging off the shelves and broken up neon signs.

Orochimaru sighed. "why are they always late?". Thats when he thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. he turned around and looked at the dark side of the tavern looking for any kind of sign of movement.

nothing.

huh, he could have sworn he saw something -_he would like to point out this wouldn't be an issue if he had gotten Sasuke's damn body!_

_pause._

_(...wow..if that didn't make him sound more of a pedophile then what people thought of him to be, i dont know what_ _will..._).

"must of been my imagination" Orochimaru concluded.

"boo!" someone whispered behind his ear.

and of course Orochimaru -the very person who caused the destruction of his own village, performed countless experiments, and killed thousands- no millions of people with only his giant ass snake- did the most logical thing; Screamed like a girl and fall out of his chair completely.

Orochimaru looked up to see a hooded man. and said hooded man laughing his ass off after seeing Orochimaru screaming like a girl.

Orochimaru was not amused.

"i didnt think you had _that _in you Oro-san, so out of character!" the hooded man laughed.

Orochimaru scowled. the hooded man lent out his hand, but Orochimaru pushed it away and lifted himself up.

"Shut up, and don't call me oro-san, like were friends," Orochimaru hissed.

"ouch man, you wound me..."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. " whatever, i just want to know what the others said, do they know what to do?"

the man hold up his hands defensively "wow wow wow, calm down brown cow, dontcya think we should sit down, have some sake and talk about the good' ol days before we go straight to business,"

Orochimaru just let his glare respond.

"fine fine, be a stick in the mud," the man pouted, " yeah they all got the details, there just waiting on you orders,"

Orochimaru's glaring face turned into a snakish grin. " thats wonderful to hear, and what of the Baskervilles have they taken up on my offer?"

the hooded man started to picked his ear. "yeah yeah, they were all over that," he said nonchalantly.

"perfect, now all we need now is your special 'book' and we have the plan set," Orochimaru hissed with excitement. (yes, for him that is possible).

"hey Oro-san, i've been thinking," the man said examining the inside gunk of his ear.

Orochimaru winced,_ oh god no, he's been thinking._

_" _dontchya think we need a cool evil group name!?" he said excitedly "I think we should be called the Supreme Evil Villain league! and are operation should be called 'Operation happy ever after!"

Orochimaru turned around and gave him the what-the-fuck-stare. "..why?.."

the man frowned, "cuz its awesome!"

Orochimaru eye twitched. He did a facepalm, while sighing rather loudly. "Fine we can be called the supreme evil villain league..." (Orochimaru till this day still couldnt believe he actually said that aloud, even if it ws just the two of them there). he began making his way to where he had put his coat and scarf and proceeded to put them back on. while the man raised his arms in victory.

"awesome! oh by the way i got one more question for you, about 'Operation happy ever after',"

_oh god he's going to have to get used to that isn't he? _he thought. without facing him, Orochimaru let out a rather loud impatient "what now?"

"well um, its about that memory thinga ma jiger, what would happen if they get there memories back and they find a way to get back, how will we stop them, were not really dealing with fairies and pixies here,"

the man saw Orochimaru's hole body shack and could just barely hear a low chuckle escape him. Orochimaru face the man and gave a face that was horror movie worthy. a wicked grin that was to ear to ear, crazed eyes bulging out of his purple eyelined sockets, and his voice just put the cherry on the cake. He spoke with a slick, hiss like raspy demonic voice, " i'll just give them a reason to stay," and with that evil laughter erupted throughout the tavern all the into the blizzard until it begin to fade away like a ghost in the shadows.


	2. Operation Happy Ever After

The morning of Konoha seemed to be like no other, leaves flying in the wind, kids running in the streets playing ninja, woman doing a little morning shopping, while others were just opening there stores, and then there was Naruto running around heading straight toward the gates, muttering to himself like some crazy person.

"Damn it! I'm late! I'm late!I'm late!I'm late!" Naruto mumbled frantically, enough for the people around him to stare at him. "Sakura is going to kill me!"

He ran faster with the motivation of _not _getting hit in the face by Sakuras fist. Naruto could now see the gate, but almost wanted to go back as soon as he saw Sakura-chan with an immense dangerous aura around her. And right beside her was- wait! No way! Was that kakashi!? like actually Kakashi there? Like on time!?

Oh Naruto knew he was in deep shit now! No wonder sakuras angry! you know your late when Kakashi-Sensei arrives before you do.

"Your late," Sakura proclaimed, her aura of intimidation growing stronger.

Naruto raised his hands and was about to speak at his defense but all of a sudden the ground beneath them began to shake.

"what the-!" Naruto held his hands to his face, shielding his eyes from the blinding white light that was beginning to come forth from the ground. the white light seemed to have reach all the way beyond the horizon, most likely drawing some kind of symbol that would be to large to see from there point of view.

All three of them tried to make sense of whats going on until they could see a familiar figure emerging from the light. Once Naruto could see some parts of his face, he knew immediately who it was.

Naruto, with gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, he yelled out angrily "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru grinned, and gave the three shinobi his signature laugh before clapping his hands together in a hand sign.

"let the games begin shall we!"

**ONE PIECE WORLD**

"HEY! RAYLEIGH! WHATS GOING ON WHATS THIS LIGHT? WHYS THE EARTH SHACKING?" Luffy screamed, wrapping himself (yes i mean literally wrapping, like a ribbon on a present) to a tree for support.

Rayleigh just stood there perfectly still (because really he just so awesome that some petty earthquake can never compete with his awesomeness)

"probably just an earthquake," replied Rayleigh shrugging it off.

"RAYLEIGH! YOUR SO COOL YOUR NOT EVEN MOVING AN INCH! I WANT TO DO THAT!" Luffy whined.

Rayleigh chuckled, "Maybe when your older squirt!" Rayleigh knelled down and creased the lite up ground. "This light... its definitely not normal,"

before any of them could react, chains shoot from the lite up ground grabbing hold of its target, Luffy. Rayleigh ran to him, reaching for the chains that were pinning his student down. Inches away from it, more chains shoot from the ground tripped Rayleigh and started to covered his whole body, twice as much chains then Luffy, who ever was behind this was no fool to underestimate this old man

"LUFFY!" He bellowed, struggling to break free from the chains grasp, but it was too late. Luffy began to scream in siring pain.

The screamed seemed to last forever for Rayleigh, until Luffy disappeared completely beneath the light. Then it was Rayleigh's turn.

They were not the only ones people from different worlds were being engulfed in the light.

**THE SOUL SOCIETY**

"ICHIGO!"

"RUKIA!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed, struggling to break free from these chains trying to each each other. but they both disappear like the rest of them, they didn't not realize how strong the abyss really was.

another gone

**KINGDOM OF FIORA**

"DAMN IT NATSU, THIS ISN'T A VEHICLE!" Lucy yelled to her puking friend.

Natsu didn't really put up a struggle, having the earth shacking, and the chains and light, all to much reminded him of a vehicle.

"idiot..." gray mumbled, before they all went into the light and lost consciousness.

**THE LEAF VILLAGE**

Then back to the source of the problem in Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all in chains.

"DAMN IT! WHATS HAPPENING!? OROCHIMARU WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Naruto bellowed.

Orochimaru began to laugh again, "silly boy, do you really think I'm that easy to kill!"

"What is your purpose here Orochimaru!" Kakashi asked angrily.

"Oh I'm so glad you ask! Unfortunately i don't really want to give much away, so the jist of it is, is that all of us are going to go on a little...vacation..." Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

"vacation...?" Sakura questioned, but before she could say more, another person came from the light, hooking an arm around Orochimaru's neck.

"Sup Oro-cakes! I finished getting the rest of d'ose other people you asked me to get! Did you finish up the rest here,"

Orochimaru sighed, "How many times have i told you to not call me 'Oro-san'?"

"plenty! Thats why i called you Oro-cakes!" the mysterious man stated.

The shinobi stood there confused, not really sure on how to react to a some mysterious cloaked man who's is acting all buddy-buddy to someone like orochimaru. It was like they were about to go out and have drinks together...And da'hell did that dude call him 'Oro-face!'

Naruto and Sakura could barely compose themselves at how this legendary sannin has been reduced to the title of...haha...Oro-cakes...

"see!" the mystery man yelled, " the munchkins over there enjoy the name! you need to open up more Oro-cakes!"

Orochimaru glared at the man deciding whether or not to kill him. But eventually deciding against it knowing that he couldn't pull off the final stage of the plan without him. He came back to the situation at hand turning his head back to his prey.

Kakashi the only one who was the only one to have kept a straight face, cleared his throat, gaining his students attention back to the seriousness of things.

Orochimaru's grin came, "now lets start shall we... i think we'll do... Naruto first,"

Orochimaru clapped his hands together again and before Naruto knew it he was suddenly rushed up with pain. Stabbing and slithering its way into Naruto's brain. All of his memories, his knowledge, his fights, even those moments wonderful moments with his friends and Iruka, everything that made him want to see the next morning moved across his eyelids into internal space, storage and stuffed up somewhere that was not his mind. they were leaving him, his life up till now gone in a blink of an eye. He wasn't dead, but felt reborn with no identity. He wasn't even aware of the amount of screaming he had done this whole time. The chains were dragging him in the pure white light

"NARUTO!" Naruto could here his teammates yell

Naruto reached out his hand trying to grab hold of something, and with a last desperation struggle, he tried to shout their names "S-S-Sak-"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelped sitting up in his bed abruptly, cold sweat clinging to his face.

He sat there like that, with one hand reaching, before bringing it to his face.

What the hell was that, He thought, T-that... dream... that was way to weird... it felt way to real for comfort...those chains...that were dragging him to some kind of white light... and that pain that came with it...

Naruto shivered. Flashes of the dream flooded into his brain and for a brief moment, Naruto could actually believe it was real. Which Naruto had to admit, wouldn't be to bad, well besides the being drag to his death by chains. The fact that he was a mothafuckin ninja! What's not to like about that.

Naruto giggled at the thought. That would make life so much awesomer! Is awesomer a word? ah whatever, awesomer is a word now. But wait didn't Naruto just yell out a name just now...yeah...what was it again? Satorwa ... or Maybe was it Sak-

Naruto's thoughts was interrupted by the slight knocking on his bedroom door.

"Naruto! I heard screaming! are you alright?" Naruto's mother said through the door.

And cruel reality rushed In his head. It was a dream. It's not real. he's not a ninja; he can't jump from tree to tree like a monkey, he can't create clones, and he can't create an awesome blue ball of power come out of his hand using said clone to help. He's just a normal teenage boy.

"yeah, mom I'm fine! Just fell out of bed again!" Naruto replied.

he could hear her hesitate before saying something again, "Okay... you better get ready then, Today's your first day of school!"

Naruto sighed, "I know mom, I'm getting dressed right now,"

"Alright breakfast will be on the table when you come down,"

"thanks," Naruto said, getting out of bed.

Yep just a regular teenager who has to start another day to the most cruel and agonizing thing in his life... SCHOOL! *cue lightening and heavy piano music*

* * *

**A/n: So i totally just redid this chapter, just sayin. I felt like the other one didn't have the same panache as this one! (did you that the literal translation for panache is plume! true story, look it up) plus the last part was originally part of the third chapter I'm working on now. so yea just sayin i got the third chapter beginning done! YYAYYY! **

**... i feel like i should say more, but i dont know what... maybe i should have some kind of catch prhase after every chapter!... nahhh i'd forget... but now i really want one...**

**FUGDE IT! ima have a catch phrase!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER OF ONCE UPON A TIME AND EAT TACOS! CUZ THERE DELICIOUS AND WHAT NOT, AND MAYBE NUTRITIONAL...YAY!?**

**that was the worst catch phrase evar... its perfect! **


End file.
